


Medicine

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a bottle of medicine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday

His involuntary bath in the fountain at Rainier left Blair with a bad cough.

He had tried every herbal remedy he could think of to no avail. Horehound had helped to ease the cough, but only up to a point. Nothing else had worked at all. Finally he gave in and allowed Jim to take him to see a doctor.

The doctor - surprise, surprise - prescribed a cough mixture, which, Blair was sure, would be about as effective as the horehound.

Now, back at the loft where Jim had left him (after getting the prescription filled) with strict instructions to "Take a dose!" before heading back to work, Blair checked the instructions on the bottle. (Blair was quite surprised that Jim hadn't stood over him while he took the medicine - but he was sure that Jim would surreptitiously check the bottle to make sure that he had.)

"Shake well." He obeyed, shaking the bottle vigorously. "Take two teaspoonfuls three times a day."

He groped in the appropriate drawer for a teaspoon, and pulled out half a dozen, all different sizes. He sighed, looking for more information on the bottle. What size of teaspoon? He had never actually registered that they had so many different sizes of teaspoon, and he was surprised that Jim had never actually sorted them into some sort of size order.

No - nowhere did give any indication what capacity the spoon should be. "Stupid, unhelpful instructions!" he muttered as he selected a mid-sized spoon.

He gave the bottle another vigorous shake, twisted the top off, and swallowed the two-spoonful dose. He replaced the top and put the bottle in the cupboard, ready for the next dose, due late afternoon, washed the spoon (thinking that this could be taking Jim's insistance on washing up immediately to extremes) then settled down to read the new edition of Anthropology Today.


End file.
